Can I Be Healed?
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Kiaba, and Mokuba have been turned into dogs by Bakura and our now in the real world. When there found and taken in by a sickly girl. How will they get home? And what will they do when the girls condition grows life threating? Suck at Sum's please read.
1. Chapter 1 Lost and Found

**Srry I haven't been online I was sick and my internet was down. **

**Anyways while I was sick I deciede to make this for fun.**

**Although a lot of this maybe undetailed or I got some details wrong.**

**I haven't seen YuGiOh in years and I only decied to do this because I had found my old YuGiOh GBA game and thought it would be fun to do this/**

**Enjoy I own nothing I don't want this taken off.**

**Please review.**

* * *

"This is all your fault." Kiaba growled at Yugi and Yami.  
"It wasn't our fault Kiaba." Yami said a bit annoyed back as he and Yugi walked ahead some.  
Now the 4 were dogs and half there normal size well Kiaba and Yami were. Mokuba and Yugi were barely the size of there feet and knees when they were human.

(Before)

Kiaba and Mokuba were waiting for the annoynumes duelist that had challenged him to a duel. When Yugi and his friends show up.

"Yugi?"

"Kiaba?"

"What are you doing here? Are you my opponent?" Kiaba asked with his arms crossed.  
Yugi shook his head.  
Suddenly everything except Yugi and the Kiaba brothers froze.  
Maniacal laughter filled the air around them.  
The boys turned to face Bakura who was standing in the shadows.  
"Fools! There is no duel. However." He said stopping himself he snapped his fingers.  
The 3 of them suddenly blacked out hearing only Bakura's insane laughter.  
When they awoke they found themselves in another world which was obvious because everything looked so dirty and nearly destroyed.  
They were completely changed.

* * *

Kiaba was now a chestnut colored, Rotweiler shaped, skinny, dog. He still had blue eyes he wore only his locket however now it was in the shape of a dog tag and had Mokuba's name etched on the back.

Mokuba was a Cocker/Rotweiler mix. He had black colored fur and his ears were bushy like his hair was back at home. He still had his locket but like Seto's it was in dog tag shape and had his brothers named etched on the back.

Yami was a Akita/Egyptian mix. He had short black and red hair; his blond pieces spiked out on the top of his head with some of his red/ black hair. He wore a black collar with a small scale Millennium puzzle. He still had purple eyes.

Yugi looked the same as the Pharoh but smaller and had rounder more innocent eyes.

"Whatever Bakura did to us is really messed up." Yugi said as the pack walked down towards a small connivence store.

"I agree but we can deal with that later." Yami said as they approached a store called 7/11.

* * *

(Books-A-Millon)

"Nothing."

"Too pervy."

"Read too much of."

"Own all *Coughs* of."

A girl with black and red streaked hair said as she placed a pile of comics and a mixture of books beside her as she searched a clearance book shelf.

"Let's see..." She said browsing through more of the shelves.

She was currently looking at the half priced anime and manga. "One Piece. FMA, FMJ, BlackBird, DeathNote..." She said to herself. Although she read almost some from each series none of them really peaked her interests. That and almost all the manga she saw in this sections looked to half been drooled or chewed on. "Innyushia, YuGiOh." She stopped when the last word left her mouth. "YuGiOh? I hadn't seen that show in a while! I forgot completely it was based on a anime." She thought as she pulled a clean and new looking copy of the series.

She smiled as she looked at the paperback anime. "Volume 24?" She questioned as she looked through it. She saw it was the final battle in the Battle City Tournament. Yami against Marik. The girl smiled and closed the book. She let out another small bit of coughing as she stood up off the carpet floor of the store.

She walked towards the cashier with her small pile of books with the manga on the bottom. A women in her mid 20's with purple hair gave the girl a small smile as she approached the counter. "Hi Dema." The girl greeted. "Roxy Colt. Shouldn't you be home? Your still sick remember?" Dema said to the girl. "Oh god guys! Dema I'm 17 would people stop babying me?" Roxy said in a huff. "Cant help it. You know how inportant your dad is to this place. So the well-being of the family is just as important." Dema said as she scanned Roxy's purchases.

"Let's see. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, good choice very bloody. Ghosts, half the picture are fake. A empty writing journal, keep working and you'll get a book out soon. And last but not least a YuGiOh book?" Dema said with confusion looking at the last book. Roxy shrugged her shoulders with a innocent smile on her face. "You do know this is for seven year olds." Dema said pointing to the book cover: "I know." Roxy said swiping the book from her hand. "But you remember that whole year when everyone was obsessed with it? I just thought it be cool to have one that and it's the only good book on the clearance rack." Roxy said. "Whatever." Dema said as she bagged the girls purchases. "Hey Dema didn't you once like YuGiOh a while back?" Roxy asked as she took her bag and receipt from said women. "I did once but that was only because I knew a guy that looked like Kiaba. And let me tell you if he were real. I'd fuck him so hard..." Dema said airy making the teen start to laugh. But the laugh quickly turned into dry coughing.

"Want me to call-"

"No. I'm fine really Dema." Roxy said cutting her off. "I gotta go see ya." Roxy said and left. "Bye kiddo." Dema said as she walked out.

I read some of my new JtHM book as I walked down the street to my house. My home was a mere walking distance from the local mall. The town I lived in was very small, like microscopic, compared to the other places I've lived in. This place isn't so bad it's a mix of the country side and the city life I was so used to living in. I had only the 7-11 to pass and a few more buildings and I would be home. I stopped a moment to try and calm my breathing cause it was so cracked from my coughing. Now my throat felt dry and it was starting to hurt. I looked towards the brightly lit gas station as if it were a sign from angels. I pulled 15 bucks out of my jeans pocket; just enough for a hot chocolate and a steaming sandwich. Perfect late dinner snack. I walked in and payed for my sandwich and drink and had 7.50$ left. I walked out the store and was walking by the dumpsters that was on the right side of the store.

* * *

(6 minutes before)

"This is pointless! Why are we here?" Kiaba spat.

"We have to find someway to provide for ourselves. I'm sure in this world dogs aren't CEO's of multi-million dollar companies." Yami said as he looked around for some shelter. Kiaba growled and looked around for a hotel that himself and Mokuba could sneak into and sleep in for the night. Yugi was looking behind the store while Mokuba checked the front of the store.

"Maybe I can find some food up here." Mokuba said to himself as he climbed up the concrete porch of the store. He was heading for the door when he bashed head on into something making him fall on his tail and bottom. "What the?" Mokuba asked placing a paw on his face to shake the dizzy feeling away. "Huh?" A young feminine voice asked from above. Mokuba looked up at a girl with black and red streaked hair, brown eyes, wearing a oversized striped jacket, a blue T-Shirt, jeans and, considering how hard the impact felt on his forehead, boots. She held a plastic bag in one hand and a coffee cup in another "Oh." She said seeing the pup. Mokuba tried backing away as the girl kneeled down to pick the small dog up. However he was too slow and was scooped up by the girl. "Hi little guy. Where did you come from?" She asked while lightly scratching Mokuba behind the ear. "Hey! Hey! Quit it!" Mokuba shouted. But his words only came out as little annoyed sounding puppy barks. "Heh your cute little guy." She said as she walked past the dumpsters. "Cute?! IM NOT CUTE!" Mokuba shouted and pawed and wiggled in the girls hand. The girl picked him up by the scruff of his neck, but like most dogs, Mokuba didn't feel her fingers grip the loose skin. He kept trying to swipe at her making him spin around in her grip. "Hehe. Your a feisty little guy." She cooed. Mokuba crossed his paws over his chest annoyed; as the girl laid him in the palm of her hand.

* * *

This puppy was so cute. I threw my empty coffee cup away and left my bag, with my sandwich and books inside, on my back. I picked the little guy up and started petting him. "Hi little guy. Where did you come from?" I asked. The pup baked at me. "Heh your a cute little guy." I cooed. Now he was barking and trying to swipe at me. Awh he's so cute when he's mad. I picked the little guy up by the scruff; he didn't even notice. He kept trying to attack me but instead caused himself to spin around. I snickered. "Hehe. Your a fiesty little guy." I chuckled. The pup looked like it crossed it's paws over it's chest in a pout. I defiantly want this little guy.

Suddenly I heard a loud growl from behind. I turned and saw a large dog walk away from the shadows barring his teeth at me. The puppy seemed happy to see the dog; he let out a bark and jumped out of my hand. He ran behind the elder... Grinning? I wasn't scared of this big pussy. I grinned and took my back pack off and set it to the sighed at the dog glared and growled at me. I placed my hands in my pocket which received me a loud warning bark from the dog. The dog started to circle me like I was prey waiting to be caught my eyes watched the dog carefully. I kept a close eye on any signs of attack and also any weak points. The dog was very skinny, not malenutured; but normal skinny. He had some fur in his icy blue eyes that seemed to stare at you like you were about to be shot down any second.

I let out a small "humpf" as my fingers twirled around a roll of gauges I had in my pocket, I had gotten it from my clinic day at my Veterinary class, now what I learned in my Vet Class was going to come in handy. The dog stopped for a moment then quickly, almost inhuman, lunged at me. I slid on my knees dodging the attack making the mutt hit the dumpster and land on his side. The dog was dazed for a second. I tried to tackled it but instead the dog hit me to the ground. It was now on top of me. I heard the puppy barking excitedly. I raised my leg up underneath the dog and shoved it back. The dog landed on it's back with a thud. Taking my only chance. I braced my weight against the dog by sitting on the dogs shoulder and chest area; I slammed my hand down on the dogs cheek and the top of it's head holding it's head to the concrete floor. The dog tried to wiggle out from under me but couldn't. I pulled the gauges out from my pocket and I opened the dogs mouth and slipped the gauges in between his two jaws, I then wrapped the gauges around his jaws; not to tight, and then put it in between his jaws again then tied a tight bow on the back of his head. It's kinda hard to do with a puppy trying to rip your jacket off. I made sure the big dog was still while I tied the bow finally.

* * *

"Done." She said standing up off the dog. Mokuba who was angered by Roxy muzzling Kiaba was hanging onto her coat hem growling. Kiaba stood and tried ripping the muzzle off his snout. Mokuba let go and tried pulling the godforsaken thing off. "Nice try boys. But only I can get that off." Roxy said smirking at her handy work. She suddenly heard a loud deep bark from behind her. "Damn again?" She asked herself then turned. This time to a dog with black and red fur and had blond tips poking from the top of it's head in spikes. "Easy boy." She said. This one seemed less threating. "Kiaba what did you do?" Yami barked. "Bitch tied this muzzle on me! I was trying to scare her to let go of Mokuba!" Kiaba growled muffled back. Yami sighed. The girl kneeled down to the unknown Pharoh. She then heard a younger more sweet bark. She saw a smaller version of the big dog carrying her back pack and plastic bag to her. "Oh thanks little man." She said taking her items from the other pup. "Your welcome." Yugi barked. "Miss may you please help us?" Yami asked but it only came out in low barks. But Roxy could tell by the dog's eyes it seemed to be asking for help. "Maybe all 4 of these guys are strays?" Roxy asked herself. "Hmm how about you boys come with me?" I asked. The two infont of me nodded. Weird...

Suddenly it started to rain. Roxy looked at the sky a bit angered, pulled her hood up, and turned to the other two dogs.

The other pair glared at her. "Kiaba." Yami said stern. _"I don't listen to others. But I won't be able to get this muzzle off me. I don't have my money, or the company. I don't have anything."_ Kiaba contemplated in his head. Kiaba sighed and walked towards the girl and Yami. "Come Mokuba!" He ordered. Mokuba sighed, not wanting to anger his brother, he followed his brother. "Okay then let's go." I said and lead the way with the dogs following behind me. The one that attacked me seemed a bit ashamed. Not the way he walked but his eyes. I guess he doesn't like to loose...

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't accurate I haven't seen that show in years.**

**Anyway enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner and still no names

**New chapter enjoy.**

**I own nothing Only Roxy and this story.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

They reached the house in 20 minutes. The home was pretty large and had some land around the back. The house was a early house from the 1900's and was quiet large. "Well here we are." Roxy said as she let the dogs enter her house. Yugi and the others just looked around the small entryway and the large kitchen they had just entered. The kitchen was painted gray and had some very expensive appliances hooked up. _"Not bad. I suppose."_ Kiaba thought to himself. The room didn't look too bad.

"Come on you guys." Roxy called to the dogs, as she took her now drenched jacket off and tossed it in another room, they followed her to a black door that had a bloody drips decor on it. "Seto." Mokuba said a little afraid thinking the blood was real. "It's alright Mokuba that's fake blood." Kiaba assured. Mokuba nodded but stayed close to his brother.

Roxy let the dogs enter her room. Her room was very large and had all the essentials. A dresser, a bed, a desk, nightstands, all made from black oak. She had posters of bands and movies litter her walls and ceilings. She had some creepy toys and things all around the floor. The walls were painted black and had red and white splattered about. The floor had dark red carpeting. There were some pictures and painting, obviously, made by Roxy taped on to the door.

"Make your selves at home. But no chewing on anything." She said sternly. Yugi and Mokuba looked up at there larger counterparts for an answer. Both Kiaba and Yami gave the pups a nod. Yugi and Mokuba looked around making sure to resist there new found urges to chew on things. They pushed the wanting back until there teeth started to hurt. Yami and Kiaba just sat watching there own "pup" explore. Mokuba was searching under the bed thinking he'd find a candy bar or some kind of sweeties. Yugi was looking through a empty bag to find something that explained where they were. Roxy let out a small laugh as she set her bags on the bed.

"You pups are cute." She said picking up Mokuba again; who was at her feet at that moment. "Again?!" Mokuba asked himself as he was held in Roxy's palm. "Heh. Hi little spit fire." She greeted and started stroking under his chin. "My names not-" Mokuba stopped himself mid sentence. He started liking being scratched under his chin. He let out a small growl of contentment and sat on his bottom. "Well Spit Fire here is easy to tame." Roxy laughed. "Hmm but you don't look like a Spit Fire." She said and stopped petting Mokuba. "Hmm how about Shadow? Nah too hedgehog like." Roxy contemplated and sat on her bed with Mokuba on her lap. Kiaba walked over to the end of the bed and stayed still watching his baby brother. "Come on a good name." Roxy hissed growing aggravated with herself. She let out some rough coughs surprising the small pack of dogs.

Yugi walked up to Yami, having found nothing in the closet, "Do you think she's sick?" Yugi asked looking up at Roxy. "I had sensed a weakness inside of her when I saw her. That seems like the case." Yami said glancing at a assortment of plastic pill bottles that were on top of the dresser. Yugi looked at the bottles of medication with worry. Now the girl was drenched from walking in the rain hopefully her condition doesn't worsen because of them.

Roxy sighed aggravated and laid on her back. Mokuba jumped out of her arms onto his brother's head. "Fuck it." Roxy said then stood up. "I'll name you guys later but first you need some food." She said and walked back out into the kitchen. The dogs followed her back into the large kitchen area.

* * *

I pulled some bowls out and I grabbed the milk, ham, cheese, bread, and boloney out of the fridge. The dogs were sitting in front of the door way watching me while I made there food. I made the pups some milk, cheese, bread, and meat cereal like food. The older dogs I added more meat and change instead of milk. I placed the bowls in the microwave for a minute and a half to help get the chill off their bones. I set the bowls down when I remembered I still had my dinner/breakfast sandwich in my bag. Which was in my room..

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed randomly. I let out some more coughs. "Uh *Cough* Eat up. I'll be right back!" I said fast and ran back into my room. I wasn't famished. I was starving.

* * *

"Odd girl. At least her hearts in the right place." Yami thought and looked down at his bowl. Yugi sniffed at his; "It smells good." He thought and took a bite out of the bread and cheese. It wasn't too bad not even soggy actually it was very warm. "Not bad." Yugi said to Mokuba and continued to eat from his bowl.

Mokuba looked down at his bowl unsure. It's not that the meal was pathetic he have had worse at the orphanage if not any food. He just wasn't sure if food here was the exact same as back at home. He sighed. "All well. What kills you usually makes you stronger." Mokuba said in his head and took a bite out of the sandwich. It wasn't bad. Actually it was better than most of the food they had at home. "Mm-hmm your right Yugi it ain't so bad." Mokuba said and continued to eat.

Roxy walked back in with her sandwich bag when she saw that Kiaba wasn't eating. "Oh right." She said with a face palm to the forehead. Remembering he was still muzzled."Here big guy." She called while leading him to the dining room. Kiaba looked down at Mokuba, seeing he was still eating, and then walked out to the dining room where the girl was.

* * *

I grabbed the scissors out of my first aid kit. The dog was sitting still and looking forward at me coldly. He kind of reminded me of a old army dog the kind that are trained to kill and kill only. That might be the case with this guy he did put up a good fight. I sat on my knees with the scissors to the side. "Here boy." I said using my hand to motion him over. He let out growl but walked towards me. He sat in front of me with glaring eyes. I let out a snort like I was angry. The dog didn't say anything. My frown calmed to a small smile. "Okay tough guy if you want your muzzle off your going to have to give me a reason to trust you, I don't want a dog that attacks me, so when I tie this off your gonna have to behave. No biting, growling, barking, or scratching, at me or the others. Kay?" I asked. He let out a sharp growl. I replied by pinching and twisting his ear and some of his fur back. "Kay?" I asked again while giving him the dead stare. He sighed and nodded. I let go of his ear. "Okay then." I said grabbing the scissors. I untied the bow and snipped the piece that was wrapped around the snout carefully. I pulled the pieces of wet gauges off and threw them away. The dog shook it's head, and licked it's upper jaw to try and get the wetness off his fur. "Alright then." I said. I stood and pulled my sandwich out of the bag. I pulled a piece off and showed it to the dog. He looked at it oddly. "It's just hot ham. Don't worry." I said with a small smile. He sniffed it then took it out of my palm. He walked back into the kitchen silent. I wiped the crumbs off my hands. I was about to sit down and eat myself when I saw the dog place the piece of my sandwich I'd given him in front of the small black puppy. The puppy seemed to be barking as if in hesitation. The brown dog shook his head and pushed the chunk of sandwich to the pup. The pup took it but didn't seem happy about it. He must be making sure the puppy gets enough to eat. That's sweet but I have plenty of food to feed all four of those dogs. I better teach him that later.

I ate my late dinner in silence. After I threw my bag away I cleaned up the dog bowls. The pups ate up their food the two adults hardly ate theirs. I covered there bowls with plastic wrap and placed them in the fridge, so they won't spoil, that way they'd finish them later. I put two large bowls full of water down near the sink in case they got thirsty then I walked back into my room.

The dogs were lying in one cross space I had where I usually lie at to paint or draw. They can borrow it for now to sleep at. The black puppy was lying up against the brown dog, the two that look like twins were lying next to each other. I grabbed my pills off the dresser I took my antibiotics and respiratory meds with some chocolate milk. After putting the milk bottle back in my mini-fridge; I got under my blankets and watched a little bit of Howl's Moving Castle on cable. After a bit my pills kicked in and I started to grow drowsy. I turned off the TV and fell asleep.

* * *

**Cute somewhat enjoy and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Day

**New Chapter.**

**I own nothing except Roxy and this story.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

/2 AM/

"Mmm hmmm..." Mokuba growled unable to sleep. He stood up and shook his little dog head making his floppy ears wrap around his face. But they quickly unwrapped and hung down the side of his face. Mokuba looked at the door. It was closed. Mokuba shot awake instantly. He ran up to the door and started pawing at it. Using his teeth he tried pulling it open but found it ineffective. "Yugi. Yugi! Wake up!" He called. Yugi slowly stirred awake "Mokuba?" He asked with a yawn. "What is it?" He asked shaking his head to get the drowsiness out of his eyes. "I really have to pee! But I can't get the door open!" He whispered frantic. "Why didn't you wake Kaiba up? He could get it open couldn't he?" Yugi asked confused while standing up. "No! Seto doesn't like being woken up early! Just help me!" Mokuba half whined while shifting his paws around in a hurry. "Ok then." Yugi said not wanting to argue. He looked up at the fake gold door knob. "Here get on my back and trying reaching for it." He suggested. Mokuba nodded. "Okay." He said and jumped onto Yugi's back. Mokuba tried reaching for the knob but barely touched it with the bottom of his paw. "No luck and I really got to go now." Mokuba said as he hopped off Yugi's back. "Hmm maybe we can wake her up." Yugi said looking at Roxy. The two climbed up the black and white comforter and tried everything to wake the girl up. Biting, tugging, whining, but nothing worked.

* * *

"MAN WHAT DOES THIS GIRL TAKE MORPHINE?!"

"Now I have to pee bad too."

"..."

"..."

**"WAKE UP!"**

* * *

/7am/

I woke up to find the two puppies sitting on my stomach looking up at me anxiously. "Hi guys what's wrong?" I asked. The pups fidgeted their hind legs; almost like their legs were crossed. "Uh oh last night I never left my bedroom door open did I?" I asked the pups. They both shook their heads and looked look they were ready to explode. "Okay okay I'm going don't explode." I said hopping out of bed. I made sure not to wake the other dogs up and opened the door. I barely opened the door half way when pups bolted out of the room. "Ok... Note to self always keep the door open at night." I said nonchalantly. I heard the back screen door open and close. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to my closet. The two older dogs woke up and stretched and shook themselves awake. "Out you two." I said pointing to my open door. They both nodded and left the room so I could change.

I changed out of my black PJ's and changed into a black Vocaloids T-Shirt, stone washed torn jeans, my white and black stripped tights, and my boots. I had a smile on my face as I walked out of my room.

I saw the chestnut color dog stand on his hind legs and set his front paws on the small table the home phone was laying on the receiver. "Hey!" I called as he set his snout on a button and quickly got down before I could grab him by the scruff. The messages on my answering machiene started to play back. How the frick did that dog know how to do that?

Kiaba let out a small humpf as Roxy looked at him and the phone dumbfounded. "I believe the words your trying to find our 'thank you'." Kaiba said with a smirk. **(AN dogs can smirk?)** He walked into the kitchen with his tail up in a high and mighty manner.

Roxy shook her head as the messages started to replay.

"Hello Roxy dear me and your father really miss you. Were sorry we can't-"

Roxy deleted the message before it could finish. She had intense sadness in her eyes. But quickly shook the feeling away. "Not today..." She said as she walked out into the kitchen.

Yami and Kaiba looked at Roxy. Her reaction to the Voice-Mail was indeed strange. But considering how it made her feel they didn't bother to question it. Roxy walked to the fridge and unwrapped the bowls of homemade dog food she had saved and sat them down for the dog's to eat.

I heard scratching at my back door. I smiled walked over, and let the pups back inside. "Eat up you guys cause we have alot to do today." I said as he pups ran into the kitchen. The pups ate with gusto as the older dogs just sat not even hungry. Even though I sat down two more bowls of food for them they wouldn't even touch it or sniff it. I ate a quick bowl of cereal and grabbed my IPod, black messenger bag, and new red and black Edward Elric style jacket and ran to the front door. "Come on you lazy bums let's go!" I called. The pups ran up first, their bellies full, Kiaba and Yami walked up behind them.

"Okay before we go I thought of the most awesome names for you guys. While I was asleep." Roxy said with a grin. The gang felt a horrible feeling crawl over them. "Please don't let them be stupid." They all thought at the same time. "You two." She said pointing to Kaiba and Mokuba. "Your names are Seth and Phantasm." Roxy said while pointing a finger at Kiaba then Mokuba. "Why the hell am I named that?!" Mokuba asked. "But we'll call you Spooky for short." Roxy said with a small wink to Mokuba. Mokuba and Kaiba groaned annoyed. But the groan sounded like growls and groans. Roxy turned to Yugi and Yami. "Since you two look like twins your names will have the same beginning letter as the other." She said and picked Yugi up in her hands. "Your names Addis." She said while lightly petting Yugi's head. Once she put Yugi down she turned to Yami. "Your name will be Anthro." She said while lightly rubbing Yami's head then she stood up. "Alright guys let's go!" Roxy said with enthusiasm and bolted out the door while, literally, dragging the 4 characters behind her to what ever she had in mind for today.


	4. Chapter 4 Bath Time

**New chapter enjoy.**

**I own only Roxy nothing YuGiOh related.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Roxy walked down the slightly wet street with the four dogs following her. The dogs with spiky fur were on her left; the light brown dog and black puppy were on her right. She looked at the dogs than stopped infront of them. The dogs stopped and looked at her confused. "Okay guys we got some stores to stop at for the day. But they may or may not allow dogs in so you might have to wait outside for me can you do that?" Roxy asked. Yami and Yugi nodded. "Seth?" Roxy asked looking at Kaiba. Kaiba mumbled curses under his breath. This was ridiculous he was the CEO of multi million dollar corporation and now he was taking orders from some 16 year old kid. Roxy grabbed Kaiba's ears and pulled him upward some. Mokuba growled. "Got it?" She asked sterner. Kaiba gritted his teeth at her but let out small bark meaning yes. Roxy sat Kaiba down and rubbed his ears softly so they weren't sore later. "Good boy." She said patting his head. Kaiba let out a humpf and moved away from her hand. Roxy chuckled lightly than felt something tugging at her sleeve. She looked down at Mokuba who was pulling at her sleeve genuinely angry at the the way she treated his brother.

It reminded him of the way Gozuburo treated Seto. He didn't want to be around a female version of that man. Roxy picked Mokuba up and making him let go of her jacket sleeve. "Calm down Spooky he ain't hurt." Roxy said while lightly petting his head. Mokuba tried biting her hand but missed it. "Easy there I wasn't going to hurt him. He just needs to know who's in-charge." Roxy said while setting the pup down on the concrete. Mokuba let out a growl and turned to his brother. He ran up to him. "I like it better when Seto's the boss." Mokuba thought as he stayed close to his brother.

Roxy sighed and stood up. "Come on guys." Roxy called and they continued on there way. Roxy walked towards an art store and stopped at the door. "This place doesn't allow pets could you-" She stopped seeing that the dogs were already sitting near the bike racks and she didn't even had to ask them too. "Oh good. I'll only be a minute." Roxy said and walked in leaving the dogs outside.

* * *

"This is a nightmare." Kaiba sneered. "I'll admit this place is odd but whereever we are at least we have a safe place." Yami said while looking up the street. "Safe? The girls a fucking psycho!" Kaiba snapped. "She just a girl Kaiba." Yami said. Kaiba growled. Mokuba stomped and sat in between his brother's front paws. "I hate it here." Mokuba said. "Why's that?" Yugi asked. "Roxy seems nice." Yugi said looking up at the shop window. "Nice to you guys. Not Nii-sama." Mokuba said looking up at his brother. "Kaiba just needs to learn that while we here we have to listen to Roxy. Since she seems to know where we are." Yugi said as he climbed up some cinder blocks to get a better view of the shop window. "I can hear you. You know." Kaiba informed the young pup. "I know that's why I'm saying it." Yugi said as he looked at Kaiba than back at the window.

* * *

Roxy came out a minute later with a new set of water color paint. "Good none of you left." Roxy said with a smile. "Okay now come on this part I think you guys will like." Roxy said urging the dogs to follow. They went to another building that was down the street from the art store. It was a white building that had a sign above the door that read "Pets Heaven" Roxy let the dogs walk in first while holding the door open. "Since you two already have collars I figured we'd get these two collars and than all of you a bath." Roxy said. Mokuba and Yugi tried to run out the door when she said bath but Yami and Kaiba picked both of them up in there mouths. "Nice save." Roxy said kneeling down to the dogs. "Look this isn't anything bad and since you two are so 'excited' you go first." Roxy said with a smirk. "If you two want." Roxy said to the elder dogs then pointed to a tub that was against the wall already filled. The older dogs looked at each-other than gave the other a nod. "Oh hold up." Roxy said stopping Kaiba. She took off Mokuba and Kaiba's Lockets. Kaiba growled at that. "Easy boy look." Roxy said as she carefully placed the precious lockets in the front pocket of her bag than set the bag down on the ground gently.

* * *

Kaiba sat Mokuba into the warm water with a small splash. Mokuba popped his head back up and half glared at his brother all wet. "Calm down Mokuba it's no different than when I had to bathe you when you were 3." Kaiba said and grabbed a brush off the shelf above the tub. Roxy grabbed some pet soap and squirted some on Mokuba's head. Roxy washed Mokuba's all over with some help from Kaiba. She than lifted the dripping pup out of the tub and towel dried him and blew a hair dryer over him till he was a puffed up mess of black fur.

"That is too cute." Roxy cooed and pulled out her IPhone and took pictures of the pouting pup. Kaiba rolled his eyes and picked Mokuba up by the scruff; he walked away from the tub and sat Mokuba on the floor. Kaiba laid on his stomach laying his head on his paws with a frown on his face. Mokuba noticed that and crawled under his brothers chin. Kaiba lifted his head up so the yonger sibling could get under easier. Mokuba laid on top of Seto's paws on his stomach. Kaiba laid his head on Mokuba's back as the pup laid his head on his Nii-sama shoulder for a nap. "Awh." Roxy said touched by the two dogs. She took a quick picture with her phone. Than recieved a threatning growl from Kaiba. "I'm going. I'm going." Roxy said and turned back to the tub.

Yami sat Yugi in the tub gentley so it didn't splash much. Yugi looked up at Yami. Yami let out a small bark catching Roxy's attention. "I got it boy." Roxy said rubbing Yami's head. Yami gave a nod and walked over to a window and looked out to the surroundings so Yugi had some privacy. Roxy washed Yugi and dried him the same way she did Mokuba. Yugi too was puffed up ball of fur. Even his normal spike hair that was on his hair was a poofed up Afro. Roxy bit back her laughter and grabbed a brush from a shelf. She brushed his fur down but had a little trouble with the spike hair like pieces in Yugi's head. "Man your fur's annoying." Roxy said a bit aggravated. Yugi looked up at her than slid his head under the brush 4 times making his hair the spiky way he liked. "Smart boy." Roxy said with a pat to the head. Than she stood and turned to the other dogs.

Yami was now sitting against the wall deep in thought. "Okay who's next? Seth?" She asked looking down at Kaiba. Kaiba growled at her lightly. "Okay then Anthro?" She asked Yami. Yami gave a small nod. Seeing as he had no choice. Roxy picked Yami up with ease and set him in the tub. She washed the dog all around and rinsed him off. She towel dried Yami who was pretty easy to dry off because he was older and his coat was thicker and could loose water better. Yami shook any extra water off himself. "Nice." Roxy said with a small smirk a little wet.

She turned to Kaiba who placed his sleeping brother, gently, onto a pillow. "Seth your turn." Roxy called. Kaiba glared at her but than sighed, he had no other option, he walked up to the teen and let her pick him up and set him in the tub. She scrubbed all around Kaiba's back but hen she went lower to try and wash his tail Kaiba let out a low growl at her. "Okay boy easy." Roxy said calmly while stroking the fur that was on Kaiba's neck. Kaiba watched her but let her clean his tail. But when she about to go lower he barked at her threatening. "Seth calm down." Roxy said and laid a hand on Kaiba's forehead. Kaiba barred his teeth at her and sat down in the tub so she couldn't reach his lower half. Roxy found this odd. Why was he being so difficult about her washing his lower half. She sighed and just cleaned the rest of him as Kaiba held a dark glit in his eyes. Roxy wrapped a towl around Kaiba and sat him on the floor and dried him off. She tried to dry his lower half off, since it was the most wet, Kaiba growled at her again. "What's your problem boy? Just calm down I won't hurt you." Roxy said as calm as she could be. Kaiba glared at her. Roxy glared back. He sighed, she sighed as well. "Stop copying me!" Kaiba snapped but it came back as barks. Roxy sighed and laid her elbow on Kaiba's hip. "Your a stubborn boy come on I'm not going to hurt you." Roxy said. Kaiba glared at her. Than turned to see if the others were staring at him. Yami was lying on his stomach talking to Yugi while keeping a eye on Kaiba's still sleeping little brother.

Roxy seeing that Seth was distracted laid the towel on his lower side and hind legs. Kaiba felt the towel wrap around him and jumped slightly feeling a jolt of pain go through him. Roxy quickly dried his legs and tried to dry his lower half. Kaiba bit his tongue feeling more jolts go through him. Roxy moved the towel. "Done." Roxy said tossing the towel in a near by hamper. Kaiba let out a low growl as he stood up and shook himself off. He walked over to where Mokuba laid and nudged him gently. "Mokuba wake up." He said. Mokuba let out a yawn and stood a bit groggy. Kaiba picked Mokuba up by his scruff and laid back down on his stomach and sat the pup under his head. Mokuba let out a small yap and gave his brother a small lick. Roxy smiled at them and saw that Yugi was lying in Yami's back. "These dogs are fucking adorable I better make a book about them." Roxy thought. Than felt something wet on her hand. She looked down and saw a small trickle of blood on her hand. She looked through the hamper she had put the dampened towels in, that she had used on the dogs, she found a little bit of blood on a blue towel that she had used of Seth. She looked at the brown dog that was watching his brother who was watching the black pup play with his ears. She looked down his form and didn't see any cuts or wounds on him psychically. Than thought it was some sort of scarring or scab she had broken and bled.

Roxy stood and walked over to where the dogs were at. "Okay guys." Roxy said while holding out there now fixed collars that now had there pendants on and were now in different colors. She put Mokuba's on that was black with white stripes and still had his locket on. Kaiba's was white, Yami's was dark blue like his jacket, Yugi's was the same but had some white outlining. "There you all look cool now." Roxy said standing with hands on her hips. "Ok let's go now." Roxy said leading the dogs out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 100 Percent Fucked

**Sorry Holidays and exams fucked me up**

**So here's the long waited chapter.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related and Concrete Giraffes is a hilarious vid on YouTube which I don't own either.**

**More craziness but there's more to come.**

* * *

Roxy lead the dog's down the street it was almost ready to rain but she didn't really care. She walked up to a Gaming shop. "Okay now old Rick here is a fan of animals so you can come in here." Roxy said and kept the door open and let the dog's come in. "Rick I'm here for more video games." Roxy called with the dog's following him. Yugi felt a bit homesick cause the store reminded him of the Game Shop and his grandfather. The shop was littered with Duel Monster's memorabilia only it was labeled wrong it was labeled YuGiOh instead of Duel Monster's. Yugi started to look at the discarded boxes of cards as was Mokuba.

A man in his late 30's stood at the counter looking at something on his laptop screen. "Oh hey Roxy." He greeted looking up from the screen only once. "What are you watching?" Roxy asked and tried to peer over to see the screen. "Concrete Giraffes." Rick said. Roxy and him laughed some.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Yami asked Kaiba. "I don't think you want to know." Kaiba said back. These two were freaks and insane. "Hey Nii-sama!" Mokuba called from inside the discount box. The two walked over to the box where the small pups were rummaging through the discarded YuGiOh things. Mokuba popped his head out with a card on his small head. "There'a a lot of cool stuff in here. There cards and someone also made a doll of you and Yugi." Mokuba said than dived into the items. "That is weird..." Kaiba said when he peered down inside the box. His eyes spotted something laying against the end of the box. His eyes widened some. It was a Duel Disk. He walked around the box to his invention. He looked closer at this and sighed relieved. It was just a replica. A cheap plastic toy. With that he turned his attention to Roxy and Rick who were talking. Yami found Yugi inside the box staring at the cards and seeing if there was anything in there he didn't have or any new ones. Yami chuckled lightly than noticed Kaiba was watching Roxy as she talked to the store owner.

* * *

Rick stopped when he noticed the dogs. "Well well got yourself some animals did ya?" He asked. Roxy turned and saw that the pups were inside a box looking at everything. "Oh no. Guys stop them." Roxy said worriedly. "Don't worry bout nothing they ain't hurting nothing besides it looks like they like that old stuff." Rick said seeing that Spooky had hopped out of the box and was now pulling a old action figure out of the box. "I guess they like that show." Roxy shrugged with a small smile. "Yea you can't mess with a old classic like the original YuGiOh." Rick said. "Yea looks like your still selling the old stuff." Roxy said looking at old the old advertising, memorabilia, cards, and games for YuGiOh. "Can't help it this stuff is selling like hot cakes believe it or now." Rick said. "I highly doubt that." Roxy said with a smirk. "Nope you wouldn't believe what people will do to experience a little nostalgia. And a lot of kids preffer the original than too the new ones." Rick said. "Well that's the shows own fault. The world would be a lot better if they kept the old stuff like I've always said." Roxy said. Rick smirked some. "So need anything Roxy?" He asked. "Kinda have any new games or games you don't want?" Roxy asked.

"Well I do have some in that box that your pups are inside of." Rick said. Roxy gave him a nod at him. She kneeled down to where Yugi and Mokuba were now fighting over a Dark Paladin card. Each had a end of the card in there mouth and were now playing tug a war with it too see who would win it. "Hey hey." Roxy said and picked the pups up. She tugged them some and made Mokuba let go of his end of the card. "If your gonna fight than at least find a second card for the other to have." Roxy said and picked up another card randomly from the pile. She showed it too Mokuba. It was Obelisk the Tormentor. With a small grin he grabbed the God Card in his mouth. "Good. Problem resolved." Roxy said and sat them both down. Mokuba ran over to Kaiba before Yugi or Yami could stop him to see what card he had gotten. Roxy looked through the box and found 3 old GBA games. She still played her Game Boy for fun and when she was bored. And never really much of a gamer and since she also never really played YuGiOh before this should be fun.

"How much I owe you Rick?" She asked and turned to him. "Two dollars should work." Rick said. Roxy gave a nod and gave him two dollars from her wallet. "Thanks." Roxy said and pocketed the games and her wallet when she heard barking and growling. She turned and saw Mokuba and Kaiba were hunched down in attack stance. Yami stood in front of Yugi his teeth gritted and growls coming from both and Kaiba. "Hey! What did I say about fighting!" Roxy shouted and stomped up to them. "You wanna fight try me and I'll happily bite your limbs off!" Roxy sneered through gritted teeth. Kaiba growled at her Yami was still angry but didn't make a sound. Roxy glared down at Kaiba. "Seth unless you want to have your mouth sewn on your ass I suggest you behave!" She snapped at the dog loudly. Kaiba sat and bowed his head down but still kept his dark glit in his eyes. "Same goes for you two! No animal get's special treatment from me unless there sick! You miss behave I will punish you understand!" Roxy snapped defiantly at Yami and Yugi. They gave her a nod. She turned to Kaiba and Mokuba. They gave her a nod as well. "That's more like it." Roxy said crossing her arms. "Wow I've never seen a girl been able to stop dogs fighting so easily." Rick said amazed. "Well you know." Roxy said scratching the back of her head. "Anyway lets go guys. Thanks Rick see you." Roxy called as they left. "See ya later Roxy. Get better." Rick called as the girl and the four dogs left.

* * *

Once outside it had started to lightly rain. Mokuba hid the card in his collar and Yugi did the same with his. Roxy pulled her hood up and tugged on her hoodie strings. They walked up the road as the rain stayed a gradual drizzle. That is until she passed by a shadow filled ally.

"Well well miss Roxy Takana herself."

Roxy stopped and frowned and her eyes turned cold. The drizzle had turned into a full on rain storm. The droplets fell like hail and stang like icy shards. She turned to look down the ally where a girl a few years older than Roxy walked out. She had dirty blond hair and green eyes that rivaled Roxy's red eyes, pale skin that looked fragile and wrinkled from drug use, she grinned with yellowish teeth at Roxy. "Been a while bitch." She said and approached Roxy were her hands behind her. "Watch what you say Amy or would you prefer I leave you in stitches like last time?" Roxy asked with a raised eye brow. "Oh very funny. You were good before you became a little frail bitch." Amy taunted. "I'm not frail and I can kick you and your gang's asses easily!" Roxy growled.

Mokuba and Yugi were behind Yami and Kaiba. Kaiba growled up at Amy who was now in Roxy's face. Yami glared down at the ally where 5 other's came out of the shadows. "Kaiba!" He hollered. Kaiba looked away from the two and saw the other gang members. With a grin he glanced at Yami. "Mokuba stay with Roxy this won't take long." Kaiba said. Mokuba gave a nod and he and Yugi moved behind to Roxy.

Roxy saw the other gang members and grinned. "This don't scare me. Actually-" She stopped and punched Amy in the face, hard, shoving her back. "This will be easy." Roxy said with some of Amy's blood on her fist. Amy sneered at her than grinned. "You know it's such a shame you didn't join my gang you could've been a leader you got the skills for it Roxy. But I guess stubborn mutts need to be put down unless to learn." Amy said. "Get her!" Amy ordered.

Roxy slid down on her knees dodging the two that charged at her. They than stood up and Roxy round housed kicked one guy to the wet floor easily. The second guy had tossed a switch blade at her cutting her shoulder some Roxy only grinned some and punched the man in the face and used her nails to slice at his neck. She nipped him barely and made him start to bleed a little. He wouldn't back down and punched Roxy twice in the face. Roxy spit out some blood and grabbed a knife off his companion in crime. She slid too the side and cutted into his hand making him scream in pain and with a well placed kick to the face and lower neck he was slammed against the wall knocked out.

* * *

Kaiba lunged at a third guy and grabbed him by his arm and twisted it shattering the bone than he swiped at his face knocking him out swiftly. Yami lunged at the fourth and growled at him barring his teeth. He swiped at him and shoved him back into a dumpster and the wall knocking him out. Mokuba and Yugi saw another guy trying to grab Roxy they both kicked a block that was holding a dumpster on place on the a leaning platform. It rolled off and down the street and hit the man head on knocking him out. Now it was only Amy left.

"Relax Amy you know I'm a forgiving person." Roxy said while licking Amy's blood off her fist. Amy growled, "I'm not going to be made a fool by you again!" She swore. Roxy sighed. "Sorry Amy but this time-" She said and cracked her knuckles and Yami and Kaiba stood by her growling and there teeth bared. "Your 100%** FUCKED ** this time!" Roxy said.

* * *

After beating Amy within a inch of her life and leaving her a crumpled mess on the ground. Roxy was standing under the 7-11 using napkins to wipe the blood and dirt off the dog's paws. "Thanks for backing me up you guys. I actually thought you would all run off." Roxy said truthfully. Yugi shook his head. "We won't leave someone that needs help behind." He said but his voice came out in small barks. Roxy smiled at him and picked the pup up. "Well thanks. All of you thanks for saving my worthless ass." Roxy said. "Your not worthless." Yami said. Roxy looked down at the spikey furred dog. "Your a very strong willed person and kind as well for taking us in." Yami said eventhough she couldn't understand him. Roxy figured he said something about her not being a worthless blob of meat. She smiled and rubbed his head. She than stood. "Well lets grab some coffee and something for lunch-" She stopped and started to cough harshly. The dogs looked up at her with worry than she stopped and inhaled and exhaled some shaky breaths. She than smiled some. "I guess I'll need something stronger than coffee." She shrugged. Than thought of the perfect thing. **"ONWARD TOO POWERADE!"** She commanded and ran into the 7-11. Kaiba shook his head. She was still a loon. "Well atleast she seems in better spirits." Yami said as they walked into the store. "I just hope she isn't getting sicker because of us." Mokuba said sincere. "She'll be fine." Yugi said. "I hope he said in his mind.

Roxy was sipping a XXXL Powerade. The cup was almost as big as her head and shoulders. But she carried it with ease sucking down the blue colored salty tangy mixture. She had gotten the dogs some water that she served to the in small coffee cups. She also bought them each a bagel while she bought herself a slice of pizza she hadn't touch. Roxy looked down when she saw that Seth was sitting oddly or rather not at all. He was sitting in a position so he kept weight off his bottom. His muscles seemed lamed and his legs weren't folded they were laid out some. "Did he get hurt during the fight?" Roxy asked herself. _"I better do a psychical exam on him when we get home. That looks bad and I need to know if he needs a vet. I might as well check out the other's as well." _She thought to herself.

**"ROXY SADI TAKANA!"**

Roxy jumped some hearing her name being shouted. She stood fast and saw her nannie and house keeper, Liana, approach her carrying a blue umbrella over her head. "There you are I've been looking all over for you!" Liana scolded. "Now come along this rain isn't good for any of you." Liana said as she lead the teen and the dogs to a black Ferrari that was parked not far from the convenience store. The dogs sat next to Roxy or on her lap in Mokuba's case. "I guess this time were 100% fucked.. Sorry guys." She said. Mokuba shook his head and climbed onto her shouder he licked her face some. Roxy smiled some and laid her head against the cool glass of the window and felt her eyes droop shut.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pains of the Past Re-Surface

**New chapter.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related. **

**Please review.**

* * *

A week had passed since Roxy found Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba. The 4 duelist had gotten used to living with Roxy after fighting Amy and her gang back in there place. But for the past few days Roxy could tell a certain member of the small pack of dogs seemed to be in pain.

"Here guys." Roxy called from the kitchen as she sat 4 dog bowls down. The dogs walked into the room up to there own bowl. Mokuba and Yugi ate their bowls of chopped up eggs and strips of ham. Roxy had learned a few days prior that the dog's refused to even smell dog food so she fed them human food she made herself. Yami started to slowly eat his food in small bites.

Kaiba bent down to eat his but stopped and gritted his teeth and shuttered in pain. Mokuba say his brother's odd behavior and saw his brother had curled his sleek but somewhat bushed out long tail over his legs, as if he was hiding something or holding something back, "Seto?" Mokuba asked and ran up to his brother. "Seto! What's wrong?" Mokuba asked worriedly. Kaiba opened his eyes through the pain and looked down at the ebony pup. "It's nothing Mokuba. Stay here. I'll be right back." Kaiba half hissed while biting back the pain. Roxy walked into the house through the back door than felt Kaiba run by her to the back yard. "Seth?" She asked and turned to see the dog. But the chestnut colored canine was already gone. Roxy walked over to the kitchen she saw smeared bloody paw prints.

Mokuba was stunned at the sight of the blood, his brother's blood, was just lying on the floor. The very thought of his brother being in pain tore Mokuba's heart out. Yami and Yugi were worried for both of the Kaiba brothers. "Mokuba what happened to Kaiba?" Yugi asked with concern in his voice. But the pup was too stun to reply.

Roxy kneeled to where she saw a small pool of blood lay where Seth's dog bowl sat ahead of the crimson. She placed the tips of her fingers in the small pool and rubbed the blood together with her fingers, She stood and turned to the back door. "Anthro watch the pups. I'll be right back." Roxy said and left the room for her wooded back yard. She walked through the woods a little and than found a mass of brown fur lying before a tree base.

* * *

Kaiba ran out of the house feeling the blood seeping down his hind legs. But the CEO didn't get far before nearly collapsing before a tree base. Kaiba stood crouched down barring his teeth in pain. He knew this pain all too well, but this time burned more than anything in the beginning. _"... Damn it... Why are they torn again they should have healed by now!"_ He thought as he clawed at the tree bark leaving large gashes in the tree.

"Seth!"

Kaiba turned his head to Roxy who ran up to where he stood crouched down with blood pratically pouring from his lower half. "Oh god.." Roxy said breathless and kneeled down to the dog. "Seth stay still." Roxy said. Kaiba growled and showed her his teeth snarling angrily. "Seth...** Just trust me will you God Damnit!"** Roxy shouted at the dog. Kaiba glared at her eyes but her gaze is what broke his. Her eyes flared darkly and with so much emotion in them it would break anyone's bad mood. Kaiba looked down than started to tremble in pain. Blood splashed out from underneath him and Kaiba let out a growl of pain. Roxy was more worried and cautious than before. Kaiba started to let out ragged breaths while feeling the blood flow stop for a moment. He let out whimpers unable to keep the fact that he was in unbearable pain and couldn't hide it anymore. Roxy took no time in scooping the dog up in her arm's and ran back into the house.

She tried to get the door open but had to wait a moment for Yami to open the door. Roxy ran in past the dog's too the kitchen she moved back some things that laid on a metal counter that was on the center of the room. Roxy than sat Kaiba down on the cool counter. "Wait out in the living room guys." Roxy said as she pulled a counter drawer and pulled a box of rubber surgical gloves out. Roxy pulled the gloves on but saw that the dogs were still standing around the counter looking worriedly at Kaiba. "I said go in the living room!" Roxy sneered and practically dragged the resisting dog's into the living room and slammed the door behind them.

* * *

Mokuba shook his head he didn't like this. His brother was in pain and he wasn't going to just stand around and wait. Suddenly they heard a loud almost crash. Anxiety peaked in Mokuba. "Seto!" Mokuba shouted and ran to the door. Like he had lost his mind Mokuba started to paw and claw at the wooden door desperate to get too where his brother was. Mokuba bit at the wooden corner of the bottom of the door and pulled with all his might to try and make the door open. Yami moved fast and grabbed Mokuba by his side with his mouth and started to pull the pup carefully of the door wood. "Mokuba this isn't going to help your brother!" Yami said strictly with the pup still fidgeting about in his mouth. "Let me go! I have to be with Seto! Let me go!" Mokuba begged with tears in his eyes. Yami sighed and sat the pup down on his bottom. Mokuba started to cry with hot tears running from his dark grey purple eyes. Yami exhaled a breath. He couldn't let the pup suffer this anxiety not like this. "Mokuba I'll at least do this for you." Yami said catching the pup's attention. Yami approached the door Mokuba had tried to claw through and stood on his hind legs. He laid a paw on the wood and placed the other on the rectangular gold knob. He flipped the knob down with his paw than used his front paws to push the door open. "Thanks Yugi!" Mokuba said fast and ran out of the room. Yami smiled some even though he and Yugi weren't 'together' he didn't feel like correcting the heart stricken pup.

* * *

_"Now they'll stay put long enough for me too exam Seth."_ Roxy thought to herself as she pulled the gloves down over her wrists. Kaiba stood on his badly shaken legs his body riddled with pain. He sneered at Roxy. "Seth don't!" Roxy ordered and tried to lay her hand on the dog. Kaiba barked at Roxy than slipped on the metallic surface due to the blood on his paws. He nearly collapsed onto the counter if the girl hadn't caught him in her arms. She held the dog close afraid to let it go. Kaiba was still in her grip, her hold was soft and made his pain go numb for a moment, Kaiba laid his head against her shoulder and looked down with tired eyes. "Just hang on and listen too me. I want to help you." She said softly with so much worry in her voice. Kaiba was surprised she had so much concern for him, he had only ever heard so much feeling in another's voice for his well being was Mokuba, Kaiba breathed out a small sigh. "Trust me Seth. I won't hurt you. Or the other's just trust me." She said. Kaiba looked up at her and let out a small whimper. "Okay than." Roxy said with a kind smile and sat the dog back on the counter.

* * *

**"SETO!"**

Roxy turned to where she swore she heard a small voice screech out a name. She saw Mokuba run up and climb fast onto her shoulder than jump off into his brother's arms crying. "Spooky? How'd you get out?" Roxy asked and turned to where she had pushed the dog's into the living room to find the door shut. She than turned to where she saw the ebony pup was trembling in his brother's paws. "Seto... I was so scared! Why do you hurt so much!? Please tell me!" Mokuba begged looking at his brother's face. Kaiba sighed and hugged the small pup laying his head beside his. "... Mokuba remember when you were 6 and I had ran into your room with bloody shorts and told you I would protect you no matter what?" Kaiba asked while licking Mokuba's tears away. Mokuba nodded. "What does that have to do with-" Mokuba stopped himself realizing what it meant. His brother had been with Gozuburo and his associates that day and it could have only meant one thing. "Oh god please tell me they didn't-" "They did. I'm sorry Mokuba I only wanted to keep you safe." Kaiba said than gritted his teeth and hissed in pain. "I know Nii-sama." Mokuba cried and laid his head against his brother more tears flowing down his face. Kaiba exhaled shaken breaths. "Ni-Ni-sama!?" Mokuba called out worriedly. "It's okay Mokuba... I think my scars have reopened that's wh-why I'm in pain." Kaiba growled.

* * *

Roxy was running about the room gathering supplies she may need. Roxy finished gathering fast and looked down at the dogs. Kaiba was wiping Mokuba's tears away with his song and consoling the terrified pup. Roxy set her hands on her knees caps so she was crouched down at eye level with the dog's. "Spooky. I'm going to help your brother best I can. But both of you have to trust me on this." Roxy said. Mokuba gave a nod to her but stayed in his brother's paws. "Okay than Seth lie down and Spooky don't make sure he doesn't move." Roxy said. Kaiba laid on his stomach instead of standing in his lowered position. "Very cute. No I mean like this." Roxy said as she laid Kaiba gently on his side. Kaiba let out a sigh and Mokuba was lying on his stomach staring at his brother's face with tear stained eyes. "Seth I'm going to do a psychical exam now. Listen I know that sounds bad but I want too make sure your wound is what I think it is before I make any drastic descisons. So stay still and let me know if anything hurts." Roxy said as she laid her hand on Kaiba's shoulder blade. Kaiba let out another sigh and gave a nod to Roxy. "Good." Roxy said and started her examination.

Because of certain regulations Roxy had to start from the head down like taught to do but quickly skimmed through those parts till she reached the part that was bleeding. Roxy looked at Kaiba who reached his front paw out and laid it on Mokuba's back. She felt her heart hurt for the poor things. "Okay Seth I'm going to have to move your legs. Let me know if it hurts when I do." Roxy forewarned. Kaiba gave a small nod. Roxy placed her hand gently over Kaiba's left hip she used her other hand to push Kaiba's fore limb up and let pressure go and let the limb revert back to it's normal position pretty quit without hearing a noise from Kaiba_. "That leg checks out well_." Roxy thought too herself. Roxy laid her hand on the inside of Kaiba's other thigh and laid her fingers over where the main blood vein was. She paused her finger tips there and felt the somewhat slowed beats of Kaiba's pulse on her finger tips_. "This isn't good. He must be bleeding out slowly I have to find the cause if it's not his legs than_..." Roxy stopped mid-thought and bit her lip. "... Seth... I-I'm going to lift your leg up so your legs spread..." She informed Kaiba who hadn't even said a thing. He was holding Mokuba under his chin who was silent as well and had tears in his small eyes. Roxy gave a nod and lifted Kaiba's right leg up. Instantly she did Kaiba let out a hiss. "Sorry boy..." Roxy said sincere. She than looked down at the wound.

Her eyes widened. Where Kaiba privates were they were bleeding badly. They were red and there were what appeared to be dark brown gashes that were scars that lined upwards some under his fur. "Oh my..." Roxy gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "... Wh-What did that too you boy?" Roxy asked bewildered. Kaiba let out a growl and Mokuba let out some whines of worry. "Calm down Spooky he's going to be fine. Seth don't attack me but I'm going

to put pressure on your lower half to stop the bleeding." Roxy said calmly and grabbed a towel. She laid it over Kaiba's thighs and pressed the middle section of the towel down where she knew he was bleeding. Kaiba let out a howl of pain but quickly bit it back. "Nii-sama!" Mokuba shouted tears running down his face. "It-It's alright Mokuba." Kaiba managed to gasp through his breaths.

Roxy quickly took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

* * *

"Hello Trina?"

"Yea it's me. Look I need your help."

"My dog he's bleeding really bad and I think he might die so please help me!"

"You can? Where? Um his Johnson or whatever the vet term is for his privates. But he looks like he has scars there too."

"Yes I did a psychical exam! That's why I'm calling you for help!"

"JUST TELL ME THERE'S SOMETHING YOU CAN DO FOR MY DOG!"

There was silence for a moment on both ends.

"Really? YES! THANK YOU TRINA I OWE YOU!"

"Yea my house. Thanks."

* * *

Roxy closed her phone and was smiling. "Good news my Vetinary teacher will be here to heal ya boy. So stay strong okay." Roxy said softly and got on her knees and looked at Kaiba and Mokuba.

"N-Nii-sama.." Mokuba sniffled. "I'm alright... Mokuba I won't leave you... Never..." Kaiba said tiredly. His eyes were growing more and more heavier by the second and his senses of what was around him growing hazy. He barely felt a small pinch on his ear, he wasn't laying on, it was than pulled up some.

**"DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT SETH!" **Roxy shouted into Kaiba's ear. Making Kaiba eyes snap open and growl annoyed. Mokuba growled at Roxy as well and had a look on his face that read 'Touch my brother again it will be the last thing you do' "Sorry had to make sure he stayed awake." Roxy apologized. Mokuba let out a small hmpf and laid up against his brother. _"I better let the others out now that the hard part is done."_ Roxy thought. "I'll be right back." She said and let opened the door to the living room where she saw Yugi fall on his side when she did. He had been listing too what was happening the whole time. Roxy smiled a sad smile and kneeled to the two dogs. "Worried about your friends too huh?" She asked and stroked Yami and Yugi's chins. They both gave a nod at her despite that they heard.

**"THERE NOT MY FRIENDS!"** From Kaiba.

"Come on guys I think Seth needs the extra support..." Roxy stopped herself when she saw the door had been torn into and scratched badly. **"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE DOOR!?"** Roxy shouted. Mokuba buried himself closer too his Nii-sama ignoring Roxy ranting about how she was going to be killed for it later.

* * *

After a few minutes a knock was heard at the door. Yami opened the door and a girl with red hair that was straight and shoulder length, green eyes, wearing pink doctor scrubs, and carrying a blue duffle bag on her shoulder. "Trina thank god." Roxy said relieved as she kept pressure on Kaiba's lower half. "I never imagined you having so many dogs Roxy. Who's this gorgeous boy?" Trina asked kneeling down to look at Kaiba's face. "This is Seth basically the stubborn ass of the small group. But he's tough. And the little cutie in his paws is Spooky his brother." Roxy said pointing too each dog. "The two standing by the counter is Anthro and his little brother Addis." Roxy said. "Very unusal breeds but very adorable. Now-" Trina turned to where the bloody towel was around Kaiba's legs. "Let me see what's this big guy's problem." Trina said and pulled on some rubber gloves. Trina laid a hand on Kaiba's hand and started stroking his fur. "Can you stay calm for me boy. I just need to see what I need to do okay?" Trina asked sweetly. Kaiba let out a small bark and gave a nod. Than he laid his head on the cool metal with Mokuba lying on his snout still worried but not as upset as before. "Good boy." Trina said and kept petting Kaiba gently.

She moved the towel and saw the blood drenched area. "God... How long has this been happening?" Trina asked. "Few days but it never got this bad.." Roxy said with a small voice. Trina hummed some in thought. "Please tell me this is fixable Trina. I don't want him to die." Roxy half shouted and half pleaded. "He won't die not unless I do a certain procedure on him. But I'm going too need your help." Trina said. "Anything." Roxy said fast. "Here make Seth take this while I grab some tools we need." Trina instructed and handed Roxy a pill bottle. Trina than went to the sink.

Roxy opened the bottle and took out a green gel pill. She kneeled to where Kaiba's face was. "Here Seth." Roxy said and placed the pill in Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba swallowed it without another world and laid his head back now. Mokuba curled up under his brother's chin and started to fall asleep. Kaiba was starting to feel his vision go a little blurry, and his breathing getting slow and calm, he blinked and was starting to fade in and out to and from consciousness.

"Seth?" Roxy asked worriedly. "Trina what does that pill do?" Roxy spazzed out worriedly. "It's a anestisia. It just knocked Seth out so we can perform the surgery." Trina replied. Roxy felt her blood freeze.

_"Surgery?"_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Let me know your thoughts on Kaiba's current condition.**


	7. Chapter 7 Procedure Success

**New chapter.**

**I own nothing Yugi related just the story and Roxy and the people she knows.**

**Please review.**

* * *

"Actually it's not really a surgery so calm down Roxy." Trina said calmly while making the stunned girl eye her with wide eyes. **"THAN WHAT IS IT!?"** Roxy shouted grabbing Trina by her arms. "Look there's a long list of possibilities but he most likely has a Anal Fissure, Burst kidney, or colon. But we don't know that so what we're going to do is this were going to have to pry open his anal opening by making two incisions too see what lies down there. Than if he needs surgery we'll take him to the free clinic." Trina said making Roxy let her arms go. "As too why I sedated him I thought he'd do more harm awake." Trina said and petted Kaiba's head gently. He was now asleep fully.

"If your going to be dealing with the messy details what do you need me for?" Roxy asked somewhat calm. "First I need you to take your other dogs to another room." Trina instructed. Roxy gave a nod and moved Yami and Yugi into another room. "Just stay here guys. Okay?" Roxy asked the dogs if they would obey her. They gave her a nod and stayed put. "Good I'll let you out when were done." Roxy said then shut the door behind her.

Roxy turned to Trina who was trying to move Mokuba away from his brother but the pup seemed to be glued to his Nii-sama. Even though he was asleep he refused to part from his brother.

"Uh Trina. You'd probably have better luck pulling out teeth. Spooky is NOT leaving his brother's side."

"But I don't want the little guy to mess with the procedure."

"He'll stay still if you leave him as he is next to his brother. Kay?"

Trina sighed and sat the pup gently back where he was. "Now what should I do now?" Roxy asked. "I need you to help make sure the big guy doesn't move. The anestisia I gave him doesn't last long so we don't have much time. I want you to pet him and talk to him do whatever you can to keep the big guy calm." Trina instructed and pulled out some more towels and a small pen flashlight. "Ok anything else before you get started?" Roxy asked praying there wasn't anything else so that they could fix Seth fast. Trina shook her head. "No but I will be needing your help. But for now focus on keeping your dog calm while I take a peek." Trina said and walked over to where Kaiba's hind legs laid.

* * *

Roxy pulled a small black bar stool up to the counter and sat down before Seth's head. She started to stroke Kaiba's head and neck to keep him calm incase the medicine was going to wear off. Trina was on one knee and had two fingers making the entrance to Kaiba's anal wider for her too see under the skin and tissue. She shined the small light into the hole and gasped. "What? More blood?" Roxy asked. "No there is blood present inside but what I see is more..." Trina said than stopped biting her lower lip with gritted teeth. "What Trina tell me!?" Roxy growled. "You might want to see this." Trina said urging the girl over to where her teacher stood. Trina showed with the flash light and her gentle probing fingers to the inside of her dog's anal. Roxy's eyes widened. The lining of the organ was red and appeared to have tears in the pinkish reddish muscles. "God..." Roxy said cupping a hand over her mouth. "What on- God what can do that!?" Roxy said sickened by the sight she had just seen. "I've seen something like this... Once..." Trina hissed with disgust.

"What was it?" Roxy asked but would soon regret it. "Once at the free clinic a dog was brought in by some cops. They said the dog was inside a pedophile's house. I was in charge of the dog. It was weak and sickened with Ring Worm. But what was the most disturbing thing that... disturbed man had raped his own dog for fun after beating the poor thing to near death..." Trina hissed with acid and disgust practically melting from her tongue after each word she spoke. Roxy was sick to her stomach. _"No wonder Seth doesn't trust me if someone did that too him."_ She thought and stroke his neck. "It seems like a easy fix. The scars that are inside his anal appear to have healed fully once these tears aren't as large." Trina said looking through to the scarred tissue. "There doesn't seem to be anything else other than more horrendous scar tissue that's further into his rectum. But that hasn't torn it seem more inflamed from the pain and from to much movement." She observed. "I'm going to clamp the torn tissue together and sew the parts together to help the skin to reattach and cover the fissures." Trina explained.

"I'll need you to grab a lot of lights and hold them above the counter so I can operate." Trina said. Roxy went and grabbed every flashlight or small cord-less lamp she had around her and set them above in the metal pot and pan holder that held no metal cook ware. "That work?" She asked as Trina pulled out a small needle and black thread and two metal clamps. "Yes." Trina said with the needle in her teeth. Roxy gave a nod and looked down at Kaiba. _"Hang on boy. Your going to be okay I know you will. So hang on we'll fix what that sick bastard has done too you! I swear if I ever meet that fuck that has done this too you and put your brother in pain I will destroy him!"_ Roxy thought angrily. She shook her head some she couldn't get pissed about that. Now Seth needed her and she wasn't going to let him down.

"Okay Roxy I need you to hold these two clamps like I got them." Trina called. Roxy did as was told and put her hands where her instructor's hands were before. Roxy had to wait and move her gaze to Kaiba a few times to make sure the dog had yet too move. The procedure took a good hour and a half but in the end the bleeding had completely stopped. Trina was wrapping clean gauges in between Kaiba's legs and made sure they stayed by wrapping them around his hips some.

* * *

"Okay keep him from walking or moving for 5 days tops. The bleeding wasn't serious but the tears would have grown into a gapping wound but we caught them at just the right time." Trina said as she packed up her stuff. Roxy merely gave her instructor a nod and a mmhmm. "He should wake up by tomorrow since I gave him a double dose during before we started." Trina said. "Mmhmmm." Her student replied again not taking her eyes of the dog. "Just change his bandages every morning and evening and exactly as I showed you." She said as she closed her duffle bag up. "Mhmmm..." Roxy hummed. "Roxana Takana listen to me when I speak to you!" Trina half snapped with her hands on her hips.

Roxy turned and glared at her darkly upon hearing her first, hated, name. "Well now that I have your attention-" Trina started with a smirk. "Look I really appreciate everything thanks Trina I really owe you." Roxy said with a small bow standing before the women. Trina was surprised than smiled. "Your truly an angel Roxy." She said with a kind smile. "Huh?" Roxy asked tilting her head to the side some. "You had these dogs for like a week right. But you worry and care for them like you had them forever. Most people don't feel those emotions so fast. But you care for anything that breaths even if you put yourself at risk. I've never met someone with that kind of heart. Which is why I'm glad your a student of mine." Trina said while laying a hand on Roxy's shoulder. Roxy smiles some. "Thanks Trina." She said and lead the women to the door. "Give me a call if anything comes up." Trina said with a wave and left.

* * *

Roxy shut the door and turned back to where the living room door was. "Come out guys." Roxy said letting Yugi and Yami come out of the living room. They ran up to the counter. Yami stood on his back legs and looked at Kaiba. Roxy picked Yugi up so he could see the current condition the CEO turned canine was in. "This don't look to good." Yugi said to Yami. "What on earth happened to Kaiba?" Yami asked shocked. "Guys." Roxy called grabbing there attentions. "Help me out with moving Seth off the counter. Anthro can you go get a quilt from the closet upstairs. Addis can you toss the pillows off the couch onto the quilt when Anthro returns." Roxy said. They gave a nod and ran to do there jobs.

Yami ran up the steps to the hallway closet and opened the door like he had in the living room. He grabbed a dark blue quilt with his teeth and tossed it on his back. _"Whatever had happened to Kaiba I pray it's done with..." _He thought to himself and ran dwon fast to return to where Roxy stood in the living room.

Clearing a space before the fire place. "Thanks boy. Also if you can could you try and get Spooky off Seth. I don't want the little guy to get hurt when I have to move his brother over here." She said. Yami gave a nod and walked back to the counter. He gently grabbed Mokuba in his mouth by the pup's side and lifted him out from under Kaiba's paw. At first Yami thought the pup was dead because he was so still. But Mokuba had twitched a little in Yami's grasp relieving the Pharaoh of any worry he had. Yami sat Mokuba on a chair attamen as Roxy spread out the quilt before the stone mantle. "Alright Addis let it rip." Roxy said giving a thumbs up. Yugi with careful aim kicked back pillows off the black leather couch onto the quilt. Roxy sat a big one down than gave the signal for Yugi to stop. Roxy walked towards the counter and with extreme caution lifted Kaiba up. She made sure to keep his hide up in the air too keep the pain down and keep blood from pumping down to his stiches. She set the dog down gently onto the soft quilt laying his head on the pillow she had laid down. She propped his lower half up a little to keep it cushioned some but not too much to elevate his lower body. "That's all we can do now." Roxy said with a sigh. Yami sat Mokuba down to the floor gently. The pup slowly awoke and shook his head of drowsiness.

Mokuba suddenly snapped awake when he saw his brother lying still before him. "Seto..." Mokuba called his small voice riddled with emotion. The pup ran up to his brother's face but he didn't move or open his eyes acknowledging he was near. "Seto.. Wake up.." Mokuba nearly cried and tried tugging on his ears to make him do something. But he was so still. "Spooky stop that." Roxy said and laid her hand in between the pup and the ear. "Calm down Mokuba Kaiba's alright he's merely asleep." Yugi said calmly. Mokuba gave a nod but still didn't feel whole about that. His Nii-sama was still in pain and it was because he had protected him for so many years; from so many terrible things Gozuburo would've forced on him as well if Seto didn't take all the beatings like he had. It filled Mokuba with guilt every time he thought of it. Mokuba had tears slowly run down his small face. He than turned to where his brother laid and crawled under his paw and laid under his shoulder and silently wept into his brother's fur. _"I'm sorry Nii-sama... I'm so sorry..."_

Roxy's heart pained and she kneeled to the small pup that was laying against Kaiba. "Spooky..." She said and laid a hand on his back rubbing him. Mokuba turned to her with tears running down his face. "This wasn't your fault... I know it's not." She said calmly. _"Says what you know..." _Mokuba growled in his mind. "... You know he was protecting you when all that bad stuff happened." Roxy said. Mokuba was stunned some how could she possibly have known have of what Gozuburo had done to Seto? "Listen to me Spooky. I might not be 100% sure what to your brother but I can promises you this much. What had happened to you two will not go unnoticed even if I have to find that sick bastard myself. I will help both of you, all of you, it wasn't your fault Spooky I know it seems like it is. But it isn't your brother protected you because he must have known you would suffer the same fate as he had. Never doubt the fact Spooky your brother loves you so much. So don't be so sad okay." Roxy said with a steady hand stroking the small pup. Mokuba could see in her eyes so much emotions and a strong light. Mokuba licked her hand a little but still laid against his brother his thoughts confused but his heart felt mended some.

* * *

Yami and Yugi felt hart broken for little Mokuba. What could have happened in the past that upset him so and put Kaiba in his current condition. Roxy sighed and sat on the floor in between the two. "I feel bad for those two." Roxy sighed and sat with her legs crossed. Yami walked towards her some and nudged her arm some. Roxy looked at him and rubbed his head. "I know your both worried." She said in a sweet voice stroking Yami's fur. "What happened to them?" Yugi asked setting his front paws on her knee. Even though he knew she couldn't understand him. Roxy sighed. "What happened or what we think happened... Was..." Roxy said but seemed extremely uncomfortable saying it. Yami nudged her arm some urging her to tell them what had transpired. "Okay boy okay." She said laying a hand on his head to make him stop. "We think Seth... Was raped..." Roxy said almost sickly. Yami and Yugi were stunned. That could only mean one thing. Kaiba had been raped by his step father. Roxy laid her hand down the dog's backs to calm them down some they seemed shocked. "It's okay guys I know it's bad but it's okay. He'll be okay." Roxy said soothingly. They turned to her and gave her a nod.

The three didn't move for anything. They just stayed where they sat and let the truth sink in about everything. Roxy was now laying against the couch with her legs out straight when she noticed that it was already 8 pm. She shivered and rubbed her shoulders feeling the cold winter air that had creeped and filled the entire home. She tip toed over to the fire place and flicked the gas on and started a fire in the small fireplace. She shut the glass doors as the flames warmed the house fully. "There." She said and stood. She walked down the hall for her bedroom leaving the dogs to their thoughts.

It was silent after Roxy left the room. Yugi was silent and had his head laid in between his laid out paws. "Yugi?" Yami called out concerned. The pup didn't move or acknowledge the voice of his ancestor. "Yugi. Are you alright? You've been silent for hours." Yami asked moving to where the pup laid on his stomach. "Yugi." The Pharoh said and nudged the small ones head some. "..I just can't believe it..." Yugi finally spoke. Yami sighed and laid on his stomach. "Nor can I..." He said and laid his head over the pups back gently. "... Why do such terrible things happen?" Yugi asked seeking answers for such an impossible question. Yami sighed and brought the pup close in a caring manor. "I don't know Yugi... Sometimes bad things happen to good people... Other times bad things happen to terrible people that deserve such fates..." Yami said. "Does that mean Kaiba deserved what he was given by such hands of fate?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head. "No no one deserves not even Kaiba. What had happened to him was unjust and inhuman no one should go through such a thing like that. Not Kaiba nor Mokuba.." Yami said looking over at the sleeping brothers. Mokuba was still lying under his Nii-sama's strong arm but was now calmed down and felt safe being in his Nii-sama's grasp. "Nor you or I should ever witness such a fate as detestable as that. Kaiba and Mokuba shouldn't have seen such things at the ages they were. But we can't dwindle on what if's of the past all we can do now is stand tall and be there for those in pain." Yami said wisely. He turned to Yugi his dark amethyst eyes full of all the wisdom of time itself look down on the pup of innocence. "Do you understand, Yugi, we have to be there for both of the Kaiba brothers whether Kaiba asks for it or not." Yami said. Yugi gave a nod and his own dark purple eyes glowed with new found determination to fix the wrongs that have been written in blood.

* * *

The heard footsteps and turned to face Roxy who had a black pillow, and a red quilt under her arm, and a laptop under her other arm. She sat the laptop down carefully onto the black leather chair and unfolded the blanket next to where Kaiba laid. She sat the pillow down a bit ahead of where Kaiba's head laid. She grabbed the laptop from where she set it she laid down beside the injured dog she sat next too him and opened her laptop. She began to type some while she kept looking back at Kaiba, Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi as she typed. Than stopped when she saw Kaiba was beginning to move and twitch in his sleep some. Yami stood with Yugi behind him as they approached the patched up CEO. Roxy looked at Kaiba strange behavior when she realized what it was he was dreaming. Kaiba let out a sharp growl and gritted his teeth tightly in anger. And from the looks of things it was a nightmare. Roxy sighed than remembered a song she would listen to all the time when she was depressed or in pain. She smiled a sad smile remembering memories. She laid on her side behind Kaiba. This dog was like her used, thrown about the walls, broken, and forgotten. Although he had turned that pain into a drive and pushed the hurt feelings away. Roxy couldn't do what this brave dog could. She had to live with pain for months now it was because of that pain she was in the problem she was in now. Shaking those thoughts away she looked down at the dog that was now shaking in anger. She let out a breath that held both a sigh and a laugh mixed in one.

She started to stroke Kaiba's fur to keep the dog calm some. She cleared her throat.

* * *

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good',_

_it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken,_

_always second guessing,_

_underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around_

* * *

Kaiba stopped shaking and seemed to calm down some as he heard Roxy singing too him. Yami and Yugi were a bit perplexed that Kaiba had calmed down so fast. They walked around and watched Roxy as she sang again.

* * *

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing _

_You're f*ckin' perfect to me! _

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_

_Change the voices in your head,_

_make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game_

_It's enough! _

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_You're f*ckin' perfect to me _

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard_

_and it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? _  
_Why do I do that..?_

* * *

That part appeared to be Roxy actually asking herself that very question than she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Mokuba and started to rub his small head and stroke his back gently. _"Same too you little guy..."_ She thought with a small smile.

* * *

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me _

_You're perfect, you're perfect! _

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me..._

* * *

Roxy sighed when she was done. Now Kaiba was still and sleeping with out any disturbances from his inner demons this night. Roxy still petted the CEO as he slept to make sure those demons wouldn't return this night. Yami stood from where he laid a few inches away from the Kaiba brothers and walked up to where Roxy sat. She looked at the Egyptian and smiled some. She laid her hand on his cheek and began to stroke his chin. "Get some sleep boy. Besides your little friend already did." She said with a small smirk pointing, with her other hand, to Yugi who had laid his hand against her stomach and fell asleep. Yami looked back up at Roxy and shook his head some. "Come on Anthro your tired and I won't pass out for another hour so there's no reason for you too stay up." Roxy said calmly. Yami sighed and curled up besides Roxy and fell asleep quietly.

The teen watched as all 4 dog's slept around her or rather around Kaiba. _"You must have been dreaming about that bastard... Don't worry boy that won't happen ever again." _Roxy half growled into her mind.

* * *

Kaiba was surrounded by a familiar darkness. The world around him was cold and the air around him felt heavy and almost unbearable to breath into his lungs every time he took in a breath. There were voices around him. Voices he had prayed he'd never have to hear again. The sound of the vices were getting louder and were turning dark and more and more inhuman with each word they spat at him. Kaiba covered his ears. The noise was becoming unbearable. They voices had changed and were now screams that could make even his ears bleed. He couldn't make them stop and nothing he would have said wouldn't stop them. Suddenly a voice pierced through all the screeching. But the word were too faint for him to make them out completely. He turned to where he heard the voice come from. He saw Mokuba but he was now 7 again run up to him with tears running down his face. Kaiba kneeled down and embraced the trembling boy. Kaiba than saw he was 12 again. The screeching had grown louder and the insults and memories of there father. Kaiba growled and shouted out to make it stop. Than he saw something approach them. He moved Mokuba behind him in defensive manner but saw that it was a girl that was around his age.

She had dark brown hair that was cut and layer to her shoulder, she wore a white shirt that had a logo for a band called "Mumford and Son's", she wore jean shorts and white and blue sneakers. She had a small smile on her face when she saw the two boy stand before her. She had some small cuts on her cheeks but she didn't seem to care for them. Kaiba half stared at her. Who was she? The girl walked up to the two and bent to the side some to see Mokuba who was hiding behind his brother. "It's ok." She said with a kind smile she than stood straight before the brothers.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out,blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good',_

_it didn't slow me down _

_Mistaken,_

_always second guessing, underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around..._

Kaiba was surprised she was singing to them. But the song was so full of truths it had seemed that way. All his life everything he did had to be perfection and if he did something wrong or did a mistake he paid dearly for it. He shook his head. The past was over why did that suddenly enter his mine. Kaiba clutched his fists tightly. Why did he feel these overwhelming emotions of regret and anger right now? He felt a hand on his chin and looked up at the girl she had a slight frown on her face.

_You're so mean,_

_when you talk about yourself,_

_you were wrong _

_Change the voices in your head, _

_make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it! _

_Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game _

_It's enough! _

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, _

_I've seen you do the same_

While she sang that she turned to where a table laid with his dueling deck and kicked it down making cards shoot about she caught three in mid fall and showed them. His Blue Eyes White Dragons. She tossed them at the brothers and they caught them. She kicked away some of the blackness showing some kind of greyish ground underneath.

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing _

_You're f*ckin' perfect to me_

She than pointed a finger to the Kaiba brother's grabbing their attention. She smiled and pulled on some black shades and her clothes had changed to a more punk attire.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line,_

_and we try try try,_

_but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that..?_

She hopped down and tossed her shades. She kneeled down to Mokuba and stroked his head gently. Kaiba kneeled down to. She looked at them both with a kind smile on her face.

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_You're perfect, you're perfect!_

The girl stood up and turned behind her. She ran down to where she saw a small light that seemed to grow with each step she took towards it. Kaiba and Mokuba stood as well but didn't move. The girl turned to them.

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me..._

With having said that she turned to face the light. Kaiba saw a small flash in the girls hair. Red streaks. Than like that everything disappeared into nothing but a calming bliss.

* * *

"Oh well it's probably nothing." Roxy said with a shrug. She turned and faced a framed picture of her and her parents from when she was a kid. She sighed. _"Too bad now we've forgotten how to act like a family..."_ She thought to herself. She slumped down to her pillow and looked down at the dogs. She smiled a tired smile and petted them some as she too subcommand to sleep.

* * *

**I know I murdered a good song couldn't help it. Anyway review if u wish.**


	8. Chapter 8 What Can Never Be Found prt 1

**New Chapter own nothing but Roxy enjoy.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Next morning Roxy woke up around 6am. She carefully crawled out from where she had laid beside the dogs the night before. She than retreated to her bedroom got a shower and changed into a grey and red shirt, red jeans with a black belt, her plastic arm bands, she brushed her hair to get the bed head out. She stared into her eyes. They seemed tired, she had raccoon eyes, her skin was paler than it should have been. She just smiled at her frail complexion and walked back out to the living room. She grabbed her laptop and went into the kitchen to let the dogs rest some more.

She pulled out a pan and some ingredients to make the dogs breakfast. She didn't usually cook for the dogs but she had to make the soft food for Seth to eat and had figured to make the dogs the same kind as Seth so no one fights or get jealous. After chopping some eggs up and re heating up some left overs she chopped till they had a almost mush like look to it. But the pieces were still solid. After she got their food situated she took the liberty of making herself some breakfast of eggs and bacon. Although she had never had a appetite in months. She wouldn't let herself starve just because of that. Roxy sat down at the table by herself and ate her breakfast to herself. As always afterwards she would feel nausea hit her, because of being so ill, but she ignored it and drank some whater to try and calm her stomach. She sighed than let out some coughing.

_"Damn it... I hate this..." _She thought to herself. She than heard a small whimper of concern. She turned and looked down and saw Addis was standing by her feet with a look of concern in his purple eyes. She smiled some and kneeled to the pup. Anthro than approached them with the same concern look in his deep purple eyes. Roxy let out a small chuckle and picked Yugi in her hands. "I'm fine guys. Don't worry about me. Just worry about your friend over there." She said than pointed to where Kaiba laid still asleep. "He needs you both more than I do." Roxy said with a kind smile. Yami and Yugi looked at each other than back at Roxy shaking their heads. It's not that they didn't think Kaiba deserved their help; it's just Roxy had been caring for them since they arrived in this strange world. She usually pushed the fact she had a condition to help care for them it made them feel guilty somewhat they were being cared for well while she seemed to be getting worse. They wanted to help make life less strainious anyway they possibly could.

Roxy just chuckled some and sat Yugi down. "Just let me do what I can. Speaking of which-" She said than turned to the counter grabbing two bowls with the chopped eggs and chinese leftovers from 3 days ago, still piping hot, "Hears your breakfast." She said and sat the bowls down before the counter edging so when they went to eat they weren't in her way. Yami and Yugi just sat before their respectful bowls. But neither had a appetite. In addition to the crazyness of yesterday they were filled with concern for Kaiba and Roxy. Roxy than sat in the black leather chair in the living room, after setting the last two dog bowls down in the living room, she opened her laptop and started to listen to music through her headphones. She was on You Tube and was listing to a assortment of videos she liked. She always glanced over at where Kaiba laid with Mokuba still asleep under his paw. _"Those two sleep like rocks. At least dogs don't snore." _She thought to herself.

Kaiba felt exhausted; he could hardly open his eyes when he felt conciousnes return to him. He opened his heavy tired eyes and surveyed the area around him. He recognized it as being Roxy's living room. _"I'm still a dog... Damn it..." _The CEO growled to himself. He could hear the small tapping of keys from a laptop. He lifted his head to where Roxy sat. He let out a breath. That's when he noticed Mokuba, who was lying under his arm, the small pup had his face buried in Kaiba's chestnut colored fur and his eyes were still red from the crying he had done the day before. Kaiba felt his heart sink some remembering the tears his little brother wept because he feared he was going to die. Kaiba sighed some and he lightly licked Mokuba's face to help try and wake the pup up. "Mokuba. Wake up." He said while lightly nuzzling the small boy's face. Mokuba opened his eyes some and let out a small yawn.

Roxy heard a small voice yawn and looked over. She smiled some when she saw Seth was awake and that Spooky was begining to awaken as well. Mokuba stared up at his brother than had tears begin to slowly run down his face. "Nii-sama!" He cried and hugged his brother crying. "It's alright Mokuba. I'm here." Kaiba said wrapping his paws around the small pup.

Roxy smiled some she moved off the chair and kneeled down to the dogs. "I'm glad your feeling better today boy." Roxy said with a small smile. Kaiba growled lightly at her. "So were back to that shit?" Roxy asked. Kaiba let out huff. "Fine be that way. But here I made you and Spooky some food." Roxy said placing the dog bowl of chopped eggs, ham, and some milk to make it soft and easy to swallow. Kaiba lightly sniffed the food. Mokuba took a bite and as did Kaiba. Mokuba seemed to enjoy it. But Kaiba didn't show that he appreciated the meager food. "Get some rest boy I'll change your bandages in a bit." Roxy said and stood up letting the dog's eat. Roxy turned to where Yami sat with Yugi. Yugi seemed sad. _"I wonder what's he thinking about.." _Roxy thought a bit worried.

Yami looked down at Yugi. "Yugi what's wrong?" He asked. "I'm just worried about Kaiba and Roxy. They're both hurt and they either won't let us help them or won't let us know they need help." Yugi said with sad eyes. "As long as were by their sides we'll help them anyway we can." Yami said laying a paw on the pup's back. Yugi looked up at his friend. "Your right." He said with a sad smile.

_"I need to do something to perk everyone up... Somehow." _Roxy thought to herself. She walked over to Kaiba and petted his head. "I'm going to change your bandages now. So stay still for me." She said kindly. Kaiba frowned some but laid his head down on a pillow and sighed. Roxy smiled kindly and untied the bangades that were from the night before. Kaiba sighed as he felt the tightness of the white gauges release from his body and fur. Mokuba let out a small whimper and laid his small paw on his brother's massive one. Kaiba laid his chin down and smiled some. "It's alright Mokuba. I'm just tired that's all." He said laying a paw on his little brother's head. Mokuba sniffled and crawled over to his brother's head. He curled up beside him and tried not to cry. Kaiba laid his paw on his brother's small form as Mokuba wept. Seeing his brother like this reminded him too much about Gozuburo and his abuse. Kaiba stayed still as Roxy finished wrapping new bandages not wincing once. Roxy finished re-wrapping Kaiba once she was done thought for a moment about something the dog's, plus Seth, could enjoy. But there wasn't much because 1 it was winter. 2 it was raining cold sleet. 3 the dogs couldn't play video games. Till she remembered the old things in the attic. _"That's it!" _She thought. "Hey guys want to come with me somewhere?" She asked kneeling down to Yami and Yugi. She than turned to where Kaiba laid with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Spooky you can come to if you want." Roxy said. "NO!" Mokuba growled and his under his brother's arm. "Sorry I asked." Roxy said. "Anyway lets go." Roxy said as Yami and Yugi followed her out of the room.

Once he knew the others were out of the room. Kaiba frowned some. "Mokuba go with them." He said. "B-But-" Mokuba pleaded. "No but's Mokuba. I just need rest and you need to have fun for a bit instead of worrying." Kaiba said. "Nii-sama you were akways there for me! I want to be there for you this time!" Mokuba cried. Kaiba sighed. "I know. But Mokuba I know that this is hurting you. But you shouldn't worry so much I'm going to be fine. Now please, for me, go with Roxy." Kaiba said stern while nuddging Mokuba to stand. "But I thought you said, and I quote, 'You never wanted me near that cheat Yugi Muto ever'?" Mokuba asked. "I think I can bear that thought if it means I don't have to watch you get so upset over me. Now please." Kaiba half pleaded. "... Okay." Mokuba said and rubbed his forehead against his brother's. "WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" Mokuba called out. Kaiba smiled some but it quickly faded away. He let out a sigh and laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Okay guys now were going upstairs. It's full of old stuff and I thought we would find somethings up their, we can use to make a small surprise for, Seth so he can feel more comfortrable. Sound good?" Roxy asked. The two dogs gave a nod. "WAIT FOR ME!"

They turned and saw Mokuba running on his paws to try and catch up to them. "Glad you decided to come with us." Roxy said with a smile. "Now stay close and follow me." She said. As she lead them up a unknown hallway.


End file.
